Onett (stage)
This article is about Onett's appearances in the Super Smash Bros. series. For its appearance in the Mother series, see Onett. Onett is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. It originally appeared in EarthBound, the second title of the ''Mother'' series. It consists of two buildings on the far right and left, and a series of unstable awnings in the center. The awnings in the center of the stage will eventually give way, if enough players jump onto it, but will be reset after a short period of time. On occasion, an exclamation point will appear onscreen, signifying that a car or van will pass by the bottom of the stage shortly. These can hit any characters on the ground level, and so they must be avoided or guarded against. Characters can only be knocked out from either side of the stage or the top of the stage, as there are no drop-off points on the Onett stage.'' Background information Classic and All-Star Mode In Melee's Classic Mode, Ness is fought on this stage. Likewise, the game's All-Star Mode pits the player against Ness and his teammates here. Music The first song that plays features Bein' Friends and a vocal rendation the original Eight Melodies. The second song is an instrumental rendition of Pollyanna. Both are taken from the original Mother but Pollyanna is in Earthbound as well. Melee Stages: Onett Onett returns in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as "Melee Stages: Onett" with a few changes. The right edge of the left building's roof can no longer be grabbed. Another slight change to this stage is that in the background, the red cross on the building of the Hospital has been removed, possibly as a reference to its removal in the game. Also, there is a slight lip on the left side of the house on the right that prevents characters against this wall from jumping to avoid cars. However, the cars in this version of Onett are far weaker and have potentially no knock-out ability. Trivia * If the gameplay is paused and the screen is angled slightly, several references to EarthBound can be spotted in the background. These include the meteorite, the cave in Giant Step, and Lier X. Agerate's, Ness', and the Minch's house. * If the player stands just to the right of the blue house, pauses the gameplay and zooms out, the "Onett Message Board" to the right becomes visible. It reads "Caution, A black van driven by this guy (seen in the picture right of the message) has been spotted driving recklessly through town. Be careful!" This black van belongs to the Runaway Five musical group, featured in EarthBound. Two of the members appear in the opening sequence for Melee as well, nearly being run over by Ness. * Only in Melee, if the language option is set to English, the Runaway Five's black van will show the word "RUNAWAY". If the language option is set to Japanese, the Runaway Five's black van will show the word "TONZURA," which comes from the band's Japanese name, the Tonzura Brothers. * In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, there is a track for the Onett stage titled Onett. The game claims it comes from EarthBound Beginnings (it says Mother since Super Smash Bros. for Wii U was made before EarthBound Beginnings was released to America). The track does not appear to be Onett's theme from Earthbound. Category: Stages Category: Super Smash Bros. Melee Category: Super Smash Bros. Brawl